


Warmth

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Breeding Kink, Feminization, Fluff, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sickness, Omega Magnus Bane, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Magnus starts his heat, the first heat he shares with Alec.





	1. The Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momita/gifts).



Magnus was in the loft, he’d started to think that maybe he should stop taking his heat blockers.

Not only were him and Alec married but they were mated, Alec was Magnus’ first marriage though he’d been mated once before, but bringing up George made Alexander incredibly jealous.

He waited till Alec got home, when the alpha walked in Magnus could immediately tell that he’d need something to cheer him up and what Magnus had on would be perfect.

“I’m home.” Alec says from the front door walking to the living room to see Magnus sitting on the couch wearing black lacy lingerie, which consisted of a thong that had tails of lace off to form a skirt that barely covered his perfect ass, a lace corset piece with silk ribbons in the back and a small bra. 

Alec’s mouth watered looking at the omega, “Welcome home, Alpha.” Magnus said in a suductive voice.

“Alexander before we start anything I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Alec paid his full attention sliding the Omega onto his lap.

“What is it?”

“I think it’s about time I stop taking my heat suppressers.” Alec stared at him.  
“And by I think I should, I mean I stopped a week ago and my heats due tonight. I’m sorry for pushing this on you-“ before Magnus could finish he felt a hand strike down on his ass.

“Such a naughty Omega, only telling me last minute.” Alec had already settled into full Alpha mode now he couldn’t wait to knot and fuck his omega senseless, until he was round and full of his pups only able to waddle around all barefoot and pregnant .

“We need to wait Alpha, I’m only in pre-heat.” Magnus whispers into his ear, Alec pays no mind and scoops up the small male carrying him to the bedroom. 

“Then I’ll just prep you until your heat starts.” Alec throws him on the bed and moves the small string of the thong, to find a big black vibrator shoved up his husband.

“By the angel, you planned this didn’t you princess?” Magnus moaned, he loved it when Alec called him princess or Baby girl anything like that.

“Yes Alpha, I really wanted this. You know the toy I have in is a replica of yours, but I still need the real thing.” Magnus made a vibrator version of Alec’s cock and had it shoved up himself.

“Really, do you need this Alpha cock? Do you want me to knot you and pour load after load of my cum into your slick hole?” Alec whispers into Magnus’ ear, moving his hand down and removing the plug. 

Alec kissed all over Magnus’ body, moving the cups of his bra to suck on his constantly sensitive nipples which were hard in the second his tongue touched them. “Can you imagine when you pregnant and these are filled with milk for our pups?” Alec says playing with the hard nub.

He kisses all the way down, avoiding his cock and then kisses Magnus quivering hole, that’s trying to close down on nothing. Alec slips his tongue around the sensitive rim, licking his way in.

Magnus was moaning loudy as Alec started eating him out, causing slick to start pouring from his hole.

“So eager for someone who’s been filled all day.” Alec says against hole licking up extra slick.

Magnus was starting to feel very warm, he heat was starting he needed his Alpha, his glamour had fallen a while ago. Now staring with his natural eyes.

“Alpha, it’s starting I need you.” Magnus was writhing and moaning pitifully, he needed his Alpha cock.

“Calm down baby girl, I’ve got you.” Alec checked that Magnus was properly stretched out. Then ripped off the lingerie completely of Magnus’ body, lining up with the sopping wet hole and slowly inserting himself.

“As beautiful as you are dressed in your pretty little panties, I prefer you like this, completely naked moaning on my cock the barely even got the head in.” The thing was when a mated Alpha has an Omega in heat his cock multiples the size. He was five inches in Magnus already and nowhere near done.

Once he halfway in he starts thrusting lightly causing Magnus to scream in pleasure. “ALEXANDER!” His cock was now fully in all of his current fifth teen inches. 

He started with slow thrust but eventually Magnus start telling to got harder and faster, he hit Magnus’ prostate with every thrust, the omega was moaning wantonly.

“I’m gonna cum soon, you ready to be filled with my pups? Can’t wait to see you all big filled with my liter, so everyone knows your mine, mine to fuck and claim and fill.” Alec was on the verge of cumming when Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist.

“Fill me Alpha I’m ready.” He said between moans while Alec still fucked into him with an iron tight grip on his hips.

He finally came, his knot inflated and cum filling Magnus, his sperm filling his omega. Alec continued to fuck Magnus through his and his own organism.

The more he thrust the more cum filled the omega making him look pregnant with how stuff he was, he looked like something out of Alec’s wet dreams looking at lest five months pregnant, covered in his own cum looking blissed out with his cat eyes present.

“How about a bath?” Alec asks knowing Magnus’ heat will start again soon.

“You have to carry me, I literally can’t move my legs.” Magnus was purring adorably.

“Anything for my perfect little wife.” Alec lifts Magnus bridal style walking to the bathroom.

Magnus flicks his wrist and the bath tub is filled with warm water and bubbles, Alec gently lays the omega in the tub, the shadowhunter Alpha climbs in behind him. Rubbing his shoulders and back cleaning him of the sweat and cum.

He rubbed his rounded belly, “You smell, sweeter then usual does that mean-” 

“Yeah, it means that there’s a pup on the way.” Magnus confirms, Alec helps happily and puts his nose in Magnus scent gland.

“You really are my perfect wife, I can’t wait to see you all big with the baby we made growing in you.”

“You just wanna see me big with your pups.” Magnus points out.

Alec laughs conceding.

They spend the rest of their night the same way as earlier work out the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

When they woke up after finishing Magnus’ heat, they were still beaming about the baby on the way.

Alec was nestled up against Magnus back spooning him, Scenting his neck and holding a protective grip over his waist, Defending their unborn pup.

Magnus was gently purring, something most omega refrained from doing unless they truly trusted someone, some don’t even trust their alpha through decades of marriage. But Magnus easily trusted Alec with his mating, his heat and now his body.

He was going to have Alec’s pups. He started to feel sick, not because he was having a baby with Alec but because he was having a baby. This was morning sickness.

Magnus started smacking at Alec’s arms off of him.

“What, what is it baby?”

“You need to let go I’m going to be sick.”

“What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, This is what’s supposed to happen right now.”

“Morning sickness?”

“Yup.” With the Alec released Magnus from his grasp, Magnus ran to the bathroom and in seconds Alec heard Magnus vomiting, He walked into the bathroom and started stroking his back gently.

“It’s gonna be okay, beautiful.” Alec said soothingly while petting his hair.

After the vomiting ended, Alec carried Magnus to bed laying him down.

“I’m gonna go make you so breakfast, while you catch up on some sleep, Are you craving anything.”

Magnus looked in consideration “Something with blueberries.”

“Got it, I’ll make you something with blueberries. Get some sleep.” Alec kissed Magnus’ head and went to the kitchen.

While Alec was off making breakfast, Magnus was rubbing his still flat stomach, Most omega bounce back a week or two after give birth.

Magnus just hoped not to birth a litter, he knew stronger pairs had that possibility of having at most six pups in one pregnancy, that concerned Magnus because what if he had multiple? The only safety net he had was that warlock omega’s were really hard to get pregnant so they rarely had litters.

He continued to rub his belly until he fell asleep.

Alec came back and woke Magnus up with a kiss on his forehead.

“Morning baby girl.” Alec said to Magnus looking at him with raw love in his eyes.

“Morning again,Sayang.”

Magnus looked to see that Alec made blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top. Magnus kissed Alec sweetly while Alec climbed into bed and rest his hand on Magnus’ belly.

“I can’t wait to meet them, our pup will be perfect just like his Mama.” Magnus stilled at the name, right the term Mama was a sore spot for Magnus, it was what he called his mother.

“I’m so sorry kitten, you don’t have to use that name I know that’s a sore spot for you, you can use another term.” Magnus was sniffling on the verge of tears.

“I want to be better at this then she was, I’m going to accept our pup no matter what.”

Alec held Magnus close to him and reassured him on how much he loved him because Magnus was his world and it was the most painful thing for him the he was so hurt inside, “You don’t regret this do?’’

“Of course not, this will be great.” And it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you liked this, maybe I’ll continue this story into Magnus’ pregnancy then tell me.
> 
> Also if you have a fic you want written comment a promt.


End file.
